


unapologetically

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, a lil thing aron asked for, based on Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: the Westenray Confession Scene but for Supercorp as per request





	unapologetically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narraboth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/gifts).



> woops

They were supposed to go out for dinner, supposed to is the key word. They never made it out of Lena’s office. Something about an research and development project nearly exploding on its first trial.

  
That’s how Kara finds herself sitting on Lena’s couch, reading old interview notes and rewording them as Lena rambles on about some form of science that Kara understood but had to hide. Kryptonian technology was far more advance and the error Lena was talking about could be fixed with a simple switch of modems but Lena is trying to add six steps in between since Earth doesn’t have the same technology.

 

Lena finally collapses onto the couch beside Kara, her head falls onto her friend’s shoulder as she settles into the couch. “All this talk of science and research and cures,” Lena huffs an exasperated breath, “You must find it all intolerably dull.”

 

“Not at at all. I could listen for hours when you're speaking of it.” Kara sets her pen and pad to the side, on arm wrapping around Lena’s waist between the couch and Lena, the other begins to comb through Lena’s hair.

 

“You're kind to humor me.” Lena falls into the touch, a chuckle escaping her lips.

 

“It's not kindness, Lena.” Lena turns her head at that, Kara continues now that she has Lena’s full attention, “but love.”

 

Lena smiles, her eyes staring back at Kara and looking like the kryptonite that should weaken her and yet Lena gives her strength. 

 

“Kara.” She speaks softly, as if the word fell out on its own accord.

 

Kara let’s her head fall to the back of the couch, the angle giving the moon a perfect way to reflect off of Lena’s ebony hair. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you. We're best friends after all.” Lena sits up, turning her whole body to face Kara.

 

“We could be so much more.” Kara’s mind screams stop, but she sees Lena’s lips and the small tug of Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth when she’s confused or concerned. Her screaming mind turns to whispers that goat her on.

 

She leans in, her head tilts as to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek but she barely pulls away before leaning back in to kiss Lena on the lips. She pulls Lena’s bottom lip into her own and she can feel one of Lena’s hands run up the length of her arm only to stop on Kara’s neck, just below the jaw. The two women pause but, as if they both lose the will to hold back, they fall back into each other for another kiss. 

 

When Kara can tell Lena is losing her breath she pulls back, both of them filling their lungs back up with air. Lena’s hand falls to Kara’s chest, holding her in place. It scares Kara, she doesn’t know what Lena’s thinking and she doesn’t know if she’s over stepped. So she does what she does best, rambles.

 

“I broke things off with Mon-el. Alex begged to know the reason. She would have interrogated it out of me if she could, but I couldn't tell her.” She takes a deep breath. “The reason I did it was you. I think I’ve always loved you, Lena. From the day I walked into your office. I didn't realize it till now, but I now know that I always have.”

 

Lena stands, taking a step away from the couch and Kara. Her hand runs on her forehead to the back of her head. She shakes her head vigorously.

 

“Okay, I think.” She pauses, paces around her office for a moment before continuing. “You need to leave.”

 

It’s horrible, to feel something being ripped from you, Kara knows it all too well. Yet here she is, Lena being ripped from her heart and it feels like everything is crashing at once. Like Earth is exploding and she’ll have to go to another planet. She knows she can go home and wake up and Earth will be intact but she won’t have Lena.

 

Lena, the woman she was drawn to since their first meeting. Lena, the woman who defies the Luthor name. Lena, the woman she would steal the stars for, would not be in her life anymore.

 

“Lena, wait.” 

 

A hand raises, Kara knows not to persist anymore. “Please, Kara.”

 

Kara stands from the couch, nodding her head in respect for Lena’s wishes. She gathers her things quietly, gripping her notepad to her chest as she leaves Lena’s office.

 

Lena opens the door for Kara, they don’t look at each other, they don’t say anything. When Kara finds herself on the outside of Lena’s office she stays, standing and listening. And her heart shatters all over again. 

 

She can hear Lena falling against the door after she locks it, her back hits the door and all Kara can do is listen. Listen, as Lena lets out shattering sobs that Kara can’t soother because she was the one who caused them.

 

Kara falls to her knees, her things scatter amongst the floor and Rao is she happy everyone in L-Corp went home at normal hours. She falls against the door, sobs racking her own body as she listens to Lena’s stuttering breath.

 

“K-” A sniffle from the other side of the door. “Kara?” 

 

Kara has to hold her sobs, holding in the pain so Lena can have her own release without worrying about Kara. “Yeah?”

 

Kara can hear Lena against the door but a moment of silence after she responds scares her. She lets her head rest against the door, her eyes close as she swallows the cries she wants to make.

 

“Can you,” Lena’s voice is hoarse and Kara wants to fight whoever would hurt Lena but she can’t fight herself. “Can you stay with me?” 

 

She had no plans of leaving Lena in this state, so she slowly nods her head before responding. “Of course.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Kara almost wants to laugh at the phrase that has become so unapologetically,  _ them. _

 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr @antoipe
> 
> feel free to drop a comment :)


End file.
